To surpass ones limit
by kokob5
Summary: At a young age Jaune Arc's limit was reached, a disease he was born with dictated that, no matter how much he tried to improve he never could, the pain was to great. Even so he still pursued his dream of becoming a huntsman, even if it meant failure he would try. But maybe not all was lost? what if the answer he needed to surpass his limit lay within his soul all along?


Crocea Mors.

A blade of many battles, slaying both man and grimm alike, the legendary blade forever engrained in history by the deeds of its first wielder, Jeremiah Arc. The last king of vales personal body guard. Sworn to duty he stood by the kings side each step he took, ready to act on a whim to save the king from any threat. Many legends say he was by the kings side when he first fought in the great war. The same battle the king of vale single-handedly ended the war.

The sword was passed down to his son, the first huntsman of the Arc family. Julius Arc, like many Arc's before him he stood vast against the darkness of grimm, slaying many with Crocea Mors in hand, eventually the man put down his blade after meeting his wife, they settled down together and birthed seven daughters and a single son.

Jaune Arc.

Julius' pride and joy, his first and only son, he prized him, prepared to hand down the sword to the boy when he was of age. When the day came to pass the mantle on he was ecstatic when his son fist picked up the practice sword, a determined look on his face as he readied for the path of a huntsman.

That however came crashing down.

No matter how much he tried, no matter how much he persisted he could never improve. It started after the second year of training, he was making great progress when suddenly his progress came to a grinding halt, he didn't understand why it was like something was holding him back.

He finally discorded it when he took his son to a doctor for a routine exam, this time however he'd asked the doctor to x-ray his son. He discovered that his son had a rare diseases the caused his bone formation to be deformed, the joints in his body were deformed, to wide, jagged causing them to dig into his muscles when he tried to put to much pressure onto them.

It was devastating to hear. His son was born with a disease that ruined his dream of becoming a huntsman. It set in during his training, the final stages taking effect the day he stopped progressing. He asked, begged the doctor to do something but the man only shook his head sadly and offered his condolences to the boy for there was no cure, he would never be a huntsman. The doctor even took it a step future explain that by the time Jaune was twenty he'd probably never walk again due to the damage done by the training he'd done.

In an act of desperation Julius tried unlocking his sons aura but was stopped by the Doctor's wise advice.

''If you unlock it now and it doesn't do anything, you'll be forced to lock it again.''

It wasn't worth it was what the doctor was saying, locking someones aura was a painful feeling, the seal the soul back inside the body was only ever done to criminals who'd been deemed to dangerous to have it, the proceedure was seen as unethical by many due to the excruciating pain one would go through, it was so painful in fact that some were unlucky enough to be put into permanent coma's and in once case someone had been killed.

That day Julius accepted that his son would never become a hunter.

But his son did not.

Which leads us to now, many years later the seventeen year old Jaune Arc sitting atop the roof of Beacon academia, looking into the flawless blade, the memories and legends pouring through his mind, many bitter but some good.

He hadn't progressed much since that day, he was a weakling to be frank, unable to hold a proper stance, the main he'd feel was to much for him withstand, even with his aura unlocked it wasn't enough. He would feel the pain in his knee's and arms when he tried to fight, he'd lose concentration, the pain causing his mind to go blank leaving him open to being attacked.

''Jauney….Jaune.'' Jaune turned his head to look back at the ginger haired leader of team CRDL. A look of guilt was stretched on his face as he apporched slow, walking to Jaune's side without a word before taking a seat beside him.

''What is it Cardin?'' Jaune sighed, lookin back at the blade, focusing on his reflection in the moonlight.

''I...I wanted to say sorry.'' Cardin says after a moment of silence, Jaune looked up at him again with a raised brow at the sudden apology.

''I...'' Jaune was cut off suddenly when Cardin spoke again.

''No, I'm serious, if it wasn't for you I'd be dead. Even after everything I put you through you came back for me, risking your life for me.'' Cardin says, clenching his fists, a look of disappointment on his face, directed at himself as he looked up at the permanent crescent in the sky.

''I did what anyone would do...'' Jaune mummers out, angering Cardin.

''Bullshit! Even I'd have left me to die if I went through what I did to people.'' Cardin growls out, leveling a demanding glare at Jaune. ''Why...why did you save me?''

Jaune was silent, thinking it over, why did he save him? He could have left him for dead, allowed him to die and no-one would glance a second time, his team had left him, retreating when the Ursa made itself know. He was a weakling, no one would have blamed him for getting out of there like the rest of then. But he didn't he stayed and fought, ignoring the agonizing pain he felt as his body tore itself apart.

''I did it because I wanted to.'' Jaune finally says, looking back at Cardin with a sheepish smile shocking the leader of CRDL.

''I always see the best in people, even if that person happens to be a racist that bullies people who're weaken than them. There's always good in people, even if it's just a small amount.'' Jaune explains, butchering a saying his mother had once told him when she saved a thief from being hit by a car after he tried to make a swift escape with her wallet. ''It's something my mom taught me when I was younger.''

''Heh, I'd give anything to have a mom like that, mine didn't really care to much, she was more focused on trying to preserve the family name.'' Cardin chuckles darkly, memories of how his mother basically shunned him when he was a child, leading him to taking out his anger and loneliness on those weaker than him. ''I'd give anything to have been in your position.''

''You wouldn't...'' Jaune sighs out confusing Cardin.

''There's a reason I had to forge my way into beacon, even though i'm an Arc, coming from a family of warriors, legends.'' Jaune begins, looking up at the broken moon in the sky with a longing look on his face.

''I was born different Cardin, my bones were disfigured because of my training. After the second year I stopped improving, my dad was confused at first but pressed on, trying to see if I could get over the wall i'd hit, when he finally realised something was wrong he asked my doctor to do an X-ray on me.''

''They found out I had rare disease, the joints in my bones were jagged and wide, they dug into my muscle when I put pressure on them, it was agonizing, even with my aura unlocked I can barely swing my sword hard enough to scratch a beowulf without having to hold back a scream.'' Jaune explains, holding up an arm and moving it back and forth, each time his arm pausing before it could stretch out properly, the movement restricted by the deformations.

''So that time in the forest...'' Cardin begins slowly, realizing what Jaune had to deal with back there.

''Yeah...I couldn't move my arm up properly to block that last strike but something moved my shield, I almost passed out from the pain alone but pressed on because I knew if I passed out we'd probably die, I managed to cut it's head off in the end but I couldn't move my arms afterwards for a few hours, I even had to go to the doctors to get morphine just to stop the pain.'' Jaune explains, cringing slightly remembering how agonising the return to beacon had been for him.

''God...I didn't know man...'' Cardin says slowly, putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

''It's fine, I wanted to be a hunter but by the looks of it that's not going to happen.'' Jaune sighs out, his two hours of contemplating whether he should give up or not suddenly coming back to him.

''Well...didn't you try surgery?'' Cardin asks getting Jaune to shake his head.

''We didn't too high risk, there was a high chance that even if they could remove the access bone I'd probably not be able to move my arms and legs afterwards.'' Jaune explains, a sympathetic look came to Cardin's face realizing there was nothing anyone could do.

''I wouldn't be so quick to give up Mr. Arc.'' The voice of the school's headmaster called out, bringing the attention of the two students to man of many lives as he approached, The remained silent, even when headmaster took a seat on the other side of Jaune and looked out at the moon. The headmaster didn't speak at first, only taking a deep breath of air before looking over to Jaune with a small smile on his face.

''Although you may have hindrances there's always a way.'' Ozpin begins, taking a quick sip of the mysterious liquid inside his cup before continuing. ''I seen that you've made progress with your semblance.''

''How did you…?'' Jaune asks open-endedly. His head tilted in confusion at the Headmaster's knowlage.

''I didn't. Glynda reported a bright flash of light where you slayed the Ursa. I merely guessed that it was you and I see that my assumption was correct.'' Ozpin explains, his smile turning into a smirk from under his mug.

''Yeah...I guess my semblance sort of kicked in before the fight.'' Jaune mummers, glancing at Cardin who had a nervous look on his face. Afraid of where this was going.

''Hm, tell me, what happened?'' Ozpin asks.

''I don't really know, there was a bright flash of light and the injury on my face healed and I knocked Cardin away, but other than that...'' Jaune mutters, not really knowing himself what happened, only that he healed himself and knocked Cardin away before he punched him.

''All semblances are unique to everyone however most fall into a category.'' Ozpin begins lecturing ''Take miss rose for example, her semblance is unique to her, she can increase her speed leaving behind rose petals but it falls into a speeder category.''

''I think Glynda talked about this before, only briefly though...'' Cardin comments, getting a nod from Ozpin.

''Indeed she did, though she only goes into depth in the second year.'' Ozpin confirms before continuing his lecture.

''There's also Miss Xiao long, her semblance increases her strength whenever she takes damage absorbing a small portion and giving her a temporary damage boost. An absorption type semblance. they're quiet common but very powerful if used correctly.'' Ozpin continues before his eyes fall on Jaune who shivered, knowing the type of damage Yang could do when she was charged up.

''By the sounds of it you're semblance may be an enhancement semblance.'' Ozpin finishes.

''Enhancement?'' Jaune asks with a raised brow.

''Hmhm. Enhancement semblances are rare, they allow the user to enhance there own power or others in some way.'' Ozpin explains for Jaune.

''Mister Winchester his one himself.'' Ozpin adds on.

''Yeah...it's not that great though, it only lets me increase my muscle mass a little right now.'' Cardin sighs, finding his semblance to be a little underwhelming.

''Fear not Mister Winchester, with time you can hone such a semblance, not all start out great, but as a flicker that needs to be cared for and honed to become a bonfire.'' Ozpin explains reassuring Cardin who nods, feeling the self doubt be crushed by Ozpin's speech.

''What're you trying to say, Sir?'' Jaune asks suddenly, his confusion finally going over the boiling point. He wanted to know.

''I am merely making an observation, but I will give you this. With the use of one's semblance, one can surpass there limits becoming something not even fate could have predicted.'' Ozpin explains, a reassuring smile on his face as he looked at Jaune.

''So you're saying that my semblance might be to key to help me become a great huntsman?'' Jaune asks.

''Maybe, but just because you have a great power does not make you a great huntsman. It is how you use such a power.'' Ozpin replies before standing up and making his leave, leaving the two troubled students in silence to contemplate the headmasters advice.

''Heh...who knew a small prep talk could get you so hyped.'' Cardin comments as Ozpin closes the door to the rooftop.

''To surpass one's limit huh...'' Jaune mumbles, looking back at Crocea Mors. A look of determination reflecting back at him.

''By the looks of it someone has a fire lit under them.'' Cardin chimes in, seeing the look on Jaune's face and grinning.

''It's a bit hard not to after hearing that.'' Jaune admits sheepishly, looking at Cardin with a hint of red on his cheeks, feeling sheepish at being caught so serious.

''Well, I have some work to do, I'll see you later Jaune.'' Cardin says, standing himself before giving Jaune a light pat on the back and makes his leave, leaving Jaune alone on the rooftop to contemplate.

''To surpass your limit and deny fate...'' Jaune mutters, once more looking into the blade of Crocea Mors. He nodded. Making a promise to himself. A promise that he would shatter fate and become a huntsman his family and friends could be proud of.

He would become huntsman they could rely on.

Now all he needed was someone to help him...

* * *

''Are you this is wise Ozpin?'' Glynda goodwitch, the deputy head of Beacon, asks, looking at the headmaster with a look of concern on her face.

''Whatever do you mean Glynda?'' Ozpin asks, feigning innocence as he takes a seat at his desk, unmoved by the glare Glynda was sending him.

''You know what I mean Ozpin, that boy has no place here, he even says so himself!'' Glynda chastises, her glare sharpening, her two emerald eyes boring holes into Ozpins head.

''Come now Glynda, I've already exp-'' Ozpin's attempt to defend himself is suddenly cut off, Glynda interrupting him

''You have! But that was before I knew about this! That boy is in agony when he fights Ozpin and you're egging him on to continue! What if he collapses in a fight, he'll become a liability on missions!'' Glynda growls, voicing her displeasure at Ozpin's actions, her mother like instinct for the students safety kicking in.

''He may.'' Ozpin admits, a look of victory came to Glynda's face at the admission but was wiped off just as fast as it came. ''But I have faith in him.''

''Just as you had 'faith' that summer would return?'' Glynda asks bitterly, she regretted it as a dark look came over Ozpin's features at the mention of the missing silver eyed warrior.

''I admit that I miscalculated and it cost us a valuable ally and friend, but I assure you Glynda. That will never happen again.'' Ozpin mummers quietly, his hands clasped infront of his mouth, his eyes fixated on the broken moon that hung over the sky. In his mind he could still see her, Summer's outline a mark on the moon, her cape flowing with the wind. He blinked and it was gone just as she was.

''Yes...sir...'' Glynda says slowly, feeling the regret oozing of Ozpin unsettling her slightly.

''Never again will I allow her to take one of our allies.'' Ozpin mummers quietly so only he could hear.

''I'll...be doing some paper work if you need me.'' Glynda finally manages the courage to speak, leaving when Ozpin nods passively.

''That would be wise...'' Is all Ozpin replies Prompting Glynda to make herself absent.

* * *

Jaune walked slowly through the empty corridors of Beacon, this was deliberate, he felt uneasy about seeing his team again after what he'd done. In the time that Cardin had made him a lackey a rift had formed between himself and his team, especially between himself and his partner. He cringed, already knowing this was going to be awkward and possibilty painful if it didn't go right. If he messed up now there was a chance the void between him and his team would become something he couldn't fix.

Finally in front of the door Jaune gulped, grabbing the doorknob he slowly turned it and opened the door, inside he could hear Nora speaking to ren, he couldn't make it out but the level of her voice gave away it was her. When the door opened he made to speak but paused seeing the occupants of the room.

''Uh...wrong room...'' Jaune mummers, looking at the members of team RWBY who were all looking at him oddly at his sudden entrance. Doing a double check he quickly checked the dorm room number and seen that it was defiantly not his room but the one opposite his own. ''Sorry.''

'IDIOT!'

Closing the door he suppressed a frustrated cry, he face palmed, ignoring the pain in his elbows, more focused on the fact he'd just walked into the wrong dorm room and made a fool of himself in front of four of the best looking girls in Beacon. Shaking his head he made to move to the room opposite this one that he was positive was his but stopped hearing the door behind him open freezing him mid step.

'Goodbye cruel world, for I die at this moment.'

''Um...Jaune are you okay?'' He turned slowly, seeing Ruby walked out of the room and closing behind her quietly.

''Y-yeah I'm fine.'' Jaune stutters out, his awkwardness kicking in. He absolutely couldn't talk to girls that weren't his family without stuttering like and idiot.

''Well...you don't look fine.'' Ruby counters, a stern look on her face, she crossed her arms and looked up at him.

''I'm serious I'm fine Ruby.'' Jaune dismisses with a heavy sigh. Honestly grateful he had a friend like Ruby who looked out for him

'Shame I can't do the same back...'

''No you aren't, you look like a mess and you smell like you haven't showered in a few days.'' Ruby counters once more, shoving an accusing finger into his face making him lean back slightly.

''Ah-ha...really?'' Jaune asks with an awkward laugh, only further annoying Ruby who's cheeks puffed out at him trying to change the subject.

''Alright alright...yeah I'm not okay...'' Jaune finally admits. Finding himself cornered by Ruby's advances on the subject.

''So what's wrong? My dad always said if you talk about your problems it helps.'' Ruby asks, removing the finger from Jaune's face letting him stand properly.

''You really don't n-'' Jaune tries to speak but gets cut off when Ruby speaks over him.

''Of course I do! you're my friend Jaune and friends have to look out for one another.'' Ruby interrupts, a worried look etched on her face, her silver eyes looking into his ocean blue ones.

''It's...my team.'' Jaune admits.

''Still having problems with them?'' Ruby asks getting a nod from Jaune confirming her suspicion.

''Sit.'' Ruby orders, mustering up her most serious voice. Seeing there was no way of getting out of it Jaune decides to listen to her and takes a seat against the wall like the day before, ready for the chastising he'd get from his fellow team leader. And indeed it was, Ruby explained to him like the night before what a leader is, what a leader should do and what he should do.

''I know it's not just me any more Ruby...That's why I need help but I don't know how to ask after...all of this. I don't know how to say sorry to them...'' Jaune sighs, his eyes fixated on the ground in shame.

''Jaune, if you need help all you need to do is ask. Because if you don't ask no-ones going to help you.'' Ruby says, placing a reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder.

''If it was that easy Ruby I wouldn't be sitting here with you.'' Jaune mutters under his breath.

''Well...If you can't ask your team for help why not ask someone else?'' Ruby says after a pause to think it over.

Jaune paused, an image of Ruby appearing in his mind along with Cardin. He thought it over for a moment, would it be to much to ask Ruby for help with the matter? She does have a semblance and good mastery over it, maybe Cardin? They could work together to increase there semblance's power…There was also the teachers. It surprised Jaune how many people he knew that he could ask for help from, Team RWBY, even if Weiss didn't like him much...There was CRDL, he'd made up with Cardin so it mightn't be a stretch to ask his team.

''Thanks for the prep talk Ruby, but I've got a team to apologize to.'' Jaune says suddenly, standing himself up. ''Really, thanks.''

''No problem Jaune! I'm always here if you need help.'' Ruby says, for a moment he thought he saw a little bit of disappointment in his friends silver eyes but dismissed it as a trick of the light, he had more important things to worry about than worrying about his mind playing tricks on him.

Hearing team RWBY's door opening and closing behind him Jaune grabs the handle of his teams dorm room, checking the number of the room just to make sure before twisting the doorknob and opening it, or at least he tried but the door suddenly stopped mid way followed by something heavy hitting the ground on the other side. He peaked inside to see Nora and Pyrrha laying on the ground, Nora on top of Pyrrha, both of them groaning from being knocked down.

''Uh...sorry.'' Jaune apologies sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in a similar manner.

''Ughh...'' Nora groans, snapping her eyes onto Jaune before bolting up from the ground, pulling Pyrrha up with her.

Swollowing the lump in his throat Jaune moves into the room, quietly closing the door behind him before speaking. ''Look...I know i've been acting distant recently… and I want to say so-''

''Ah-ah-ah!'' Nora suddenly interrupts, roughly putting a finger over Jaune's mouth silencing him.

''Mer...Norha?'' Jaune mumbles through Nora's finger, confused by Nora silencing him suddenly.

''We forgive you Jaune.'' Pyrrha says, recovering from being knocked to the ground. Wide with eyes Jaune moved Nora's finger from his face.

''R-really?'' Jaune asks, unable to hold back the stutter. When his team nodded with genuine smiles on there faces Jaune did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Nora and Pyrrha into a hug, getting a laugh from the first girl while the others face turned as red as her hair. Looking to Ren for him to join the silent boy let out a sign before standing up, joining the team in there group hug.

''Thanks guys...it means a lot.'' Jaune whispers just loud enough for the others to hear. He truly was grateful that they would forgive him after everything he'd done. He reminded himself to thank Ruby again later.

''Great! Now that our fearless leader is back we can all go out to eat some pancakes!'' Nora shouts aloud breaking up the touching moment getting the rest of the team to laugh at her antics, even Ren couldn't stop himself.

''Yeah…lets.'' Jaune chuckles, tightening the hug between the team.

* * *

Luckily for Jaune the next day happened to be Saturday, meaning he had no classes to worry about and instead could focus his attention on figuring out how his semblance worked. But there was one problem.

''How does this work again...'' Jaune mutters, currently sitting inside the first year training room trying to figure out how to get his semblance to come out, each time he tried to he'd just sit there like an idiot, unaware of what to do.

''Maybe I should ask ren for help?'' Jaune mummers aloud, cupping his chin as an image of a chibified Ren sitting meditating appeared in his mind. ''He looks like he'd be able to understand how it works...''

''Hey vomit boy, what're you doing here?'' A female voice calls out causing Jaune's concentration to be broke, the image in his mide popping as his eyes opened to find Yang standing in front of him with a raised brow, her hands on her hips as she looked down at him sitting cross legged on the floor trying to meditate.

''Oh uhh...I'm trying to work on my Semblance...'' Jaune says, standing himself up with a little bit of a struggle, the damage from the Ursa battle still in his joints.

''You found out what your semblance is? Cool.'' Yang comments, offering a hand for Jaune to take. Taking the hand he offers a quick thank you when he was literally dragged to his feet by Yang's strength. ''So what is it?''

''Umm...I'm still trying to figure that out, O-Ozpin said it might be an enhancement Semblance.'' Jaune says, scratching his cheek with a nervous laugh.

''Enhancement? Aren't those rare?'' Yang mummers before asking her question getting a stuff nod from Jaune.

''Y-yeah, Ozpin mentioned that.''

''Well if it's an enhancement semblance meditating won't help it.'' Yang says surprising Jaune. He opened his mouth but shut it again when Yang raises a hand to silence him.

''Since enhancement is a more hands on type of semblance you need to train it physically, take mine for example, you can't improve my semblance by just sitting around meditating since it's an absorption type.'' Yang explains.

''Yeah...I guess that makes sense...'' Jaune mutters, seeing the logic in Yangs analysis. Yang was a lot smarter than she let on, not that he'd say that aloud.

He didn't want to die just yet.

''How did Ruby train her semblance? Did she just run?'' Jaune asks, taking a step back and raising a brow when Yang suddenly started to laugh.

''S-sorry you just reminded me of the time we were training.'' Yang says through her laughter. Finally getting control of herself she clears her through before speaking. ''Nah I pushed her off our roof.''

''You what!'' Jaune screeches at the method.

''Well it worked.'' Yang defends, unphased by Jaune's outburst.

''Even if it did wasn't that kind of dangerous?'' Jaune asks.

''It was and that's why it worked, most semblances take form when the users in danger, so pushing her off the roof put her in danger and her body reacted intellectually to stop her getting hurt.'' Yang explains, crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke. ''In the end I was the one that got hurt when she catapulted into my stomach I got a little mad a first but then again I sort of deserved it for pushing her off a roof.''

Closing his eyes and thinking it over Jaune muled over ideas in his head, for a moment throwing himself of the roof of beacon appeared in his mind and then was dismissed by his sane side that just said 'no'. Another thought passed, to get into a duel with someone and fight them to see if his semblance would react to him getting his ass kicked like it had when it first activated. Seeing that as the better choice Jaune nodded to himself and opened his eyes.

Only to see Yang's face a few inches in-front of his. It took a moment for his brain to register this fact and when it did he leapt back with a girlish scream, his face heating up when Yang started to laugh at him.

''You looked a little out of it there.'' Yang says after getting her laughter under control.

''I was thinking, that's all.'' Jaune mummers, looking off to the side.

''So what did that big brain of yours come up with? And if you say throwing yourself off a roof I'm going to hit you.'' Yang asks, adding in the threat when Jaune opened his mouth. Ready to beat his ass for being an idiot.

''Of course I won't throw myself off a roof!'' Jaune shouts comically before clearing his throat. ''I thought that if I got into a fight against someone stronger than me I could probably get my semblance to activate again like it did last time.''

Seeing the dangerous flash in Yang's eyes Jaune immediately regretted his choice of words as no sooner had he noticed the flash an arm was wrapped around his shoulders. ''Well I can help you out.''

''I-I'd prefer not to die thank you.'' Jaune stutters out fearfully. Declining the 'kind' offer.

''Aw come on! I'll only kick your ass a little. Or is little Jaune to scared to take on the mean ol' lady.'' Yang mocks, giving Jaune a playful shake as she did so. Seeing as there was no way of getting away, Jaune accepted his fate with a sigh as he was dragged to the arena by Yang.

''Don't worry I'll go easy on you.'' Yang says as if to reassure Jaune who was no less scared as he unsheathed Crocea Mors and levelled it at Yang with a sloppy stance. A bastardized version of the Arc sword and board stance. It sucked but it didn't hurt as much when he held it so it'd do for now.

''Ready vomit boy?'' Yang asks, cocking her shotgun gauntlets getting an audible gulp from Jaune.

''As ready as I can be...'' Jaune replies nervously, waiting for Yang to attack. He didn't have to wait long as Yang shot forwards, using the kick from her shotgun gauntlets to lunch her towards Jaune who brings his shield up and stiffens his arm. A loud metallic bang sounded in Jaune's ear, followed by his elbow flaring up painfully. His aura kicked in, starting to repair his elbow while Jaune moved the shield down and swung his sword blindly, hoping to hit Yang.

''You shouldn't raise your shield in front of your eyes like that!'' Yang says by his left before striking him in the side causing Jaune to cringe as his Aura flares up around the impact point as he gets lunched off to the side, rolling to a stop Jaune looks up at Yang who was rolling her shoulder.

''Damn hitting the shield hurt, you didn't even move an inch when I hit it.'' Yang groans, rubbing her shoulder a little more before getting back into a boxing stance as Jaune stood himself up with a struggle. Readying his sword Jaune charged towards yang, raising his sword in the air when he got close and does a downwards chop aimed at her shoulder.

As expected Yang moved out of the way as smoothly as water and used the moment inside Jaune's guard to elbow him in the chest before following it up with a shotgun blast to the chin knocking him off his feet and onto his back.

''Ow...''

''Yikes, I'm surprised you're awake after that.''

Jaune only grunted in response as he sat himself up, looking at the one who'd just socked his ass he blinked seeing two of her, shaking his head, he looks at her again and sighs seeing his vision was back to normal and stood himself up a little shakily. Putting a hand on his jaw, Jaune massaged it, ridding the lingering soreness with the help of his Aura. Getting uppercut by a shotgun shell filled with fire dust wasn't a nice feeling.

Who'd have guessed?

''Ready for round two?'' Yang asks, getting back into a boxing stance and skipping on the spot much to Jaune's dismay.

''There's more than one round?'' Jaune whines causing Yang to snort before she runs forwards, her fist rearing back as she approached. Forcing himself to stop himself raising his shield Jaune instead used his sword and awkwardly batted Yang's hand to the side letting the fist fly by his head, taking a few stands of blond hair along with it.

'Way to close!'

Seeing Yang's other fist heading towards him Jaune moves back and uses his shield to take the hit head on causing his elbow to flare painfully as the shotgun gauntlet unleashes a point-blank shot into the shield leaving a lovely new scorch mark on it's surface. Not having the proper footwork Jaune stumbled back from the hit leaving him open for Yang's other fist to hit his side causing him to drop his guard letting her unleash a fury of several blows to his exposed body knocking out a sizeable portion of his aura before she reared her fist back and decked him in the face knocking him off his feet and onto the floor once more.

''Just a hint, if you're going to use your shield against a heavy hitter, use it to deflect the hit rather than take it head on.'' Yang says, watching Jaune stumble back to his feet. ''It'll let you counter attack and it won't hurt as much.''

''You know for a student you make a really good teacher.'' Jaune comments as he adjusted his stance slightly, putting his shield at a 45-degree angle rather than flat out in front of him like he usually did.

''Well I did spar with Ruby when we were younger, I taught her a thing or two when she was dealing with someone physically stronger than her.'' Yang says dismissively, waving a hand in a similar manner in front of her. ''Now come at me.''

Tightening his grip on Crocea Mors Jaune licked his hips before running towards Yang, his shield raised in front of his chest as he approached, his sword hidden behind the sheild keeping it from Yang's view in hopes he'd be able to surprise her.

It didn't work.

When he reached her she did something Jaune hadn't thought of and that was she suddenly ducked down and swiped his foot as it was about to come into contact with the ground knocking him off balance, instinctual he broke his guard to try and use his arms to cushion the impact which lead to Yang punching him into the ground knocking the wind out of him.

''Ugghhh…'' Jaune moaned, clutching his stomach as he curled up in a ball, feeling suddenly very sick at being hit in the gut with so much force.

''This isn't working...'' Yang mutters, cupping her chin in thought as she looked down at Jaune who just groaned in response to her astute observation. He wanted to say something but kept it to himself, knowing that if he got snarky with Yang she'd probably stop holding back on him.

''Oh I know! I'll stop holding back on you!''

Was it to late be snarky now?

''Don't look at me like that. Think about it, if I got all out on you you're more likely to feel in danger right? So by that logic it should bring your semblance out.'' Yang explains, picking Jaune off the ground as she explained her reasoning.

It wasn't a bad idea really, if semblances really manifested in times of need then getting beat within an inch of his life by Yang would cause it to manifest...Hopefully.

''I hope you're right...'' Jaune groans, rubbing his stomach a last time before moving away from Yang and getting into the same loose stance as before.

''Hope you're ready vomit boy because this is about to hurt.'' Yang says, cracking her knuckles in preparation. Deciding to be snide just a little he replies.

''Not as bad as one of your puns.'' He wanted to smile at that one, the look on Yang's face would have made him laugh aloud. Would have that is. Would have if he wasn't currently eating a very powerful punch to the jaw. His vision flashed white for a moment before the colour returned letting him the barrel of Yang's shotgun gauntlet right in front of his eye. Everything slowed down for Jaune, he watched the slug inside ignite and start to move towards him, slowly moving through the barrel with a spin in it's movement

Now Jaune wouldn't say he had the best reactions but when it came to a situation like this one, a bullet being shot that close to your eyes made a man act heavily on instinct, the brain shutting down and the body taking over and the body did one thing in this instance.

It swing his arm.

* * *

It was a nice day outside, the sun was out, the birds were chirping, the students were walking around campus minding there own business, some chatting with friends others trying to chat up some girls, some successful some not so much. But that was none of Glynda Goodwitch's business, she planned to enjoy her day off, maybe she would get a massage, spend her time relaxing watching those movies she loved?

Finally after several weeks of teaching she had a free weekend with no paper work piled on her desk, today she would relax and nothing would stop that.

 **BOOM!**

Not even the explosion that tore through the on campus first year gym, sending shrapnel of what was once the left side of the building showering down on the students below, the explosive force tearing the building to pieces with ease...No today she would relax, because it was her day off and nothing could get in the way of that.

…

…

…

Wait…explosion?

The pleasant and rare smile on Glynda's face faded, being replaced with a dark look that could cause a lesser man's heart to stop. Her head slowly turned to the raining pieces of building falling onto the students below before they moved to what remained of the gym. One thought was in her mind now. One single thought.

Someone was going to die for ruining her day.


End file.
